boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of The Fairly OddParents episodes
There's a List of The Fairly OddParents episodes on Nickelodeon from March 30, 2001 to July 29, 2017. Season 1 (2001) #The Big Problem/Power Mad March 30, 2001 #Spaced Out/TransParents April 6, 2001 #A Wish Too Far/Tiny Timmy April 13, 2001 #Father Time/Apartnership April 20, 2001 #Chin Up/Dog's Day Afternoon April 27, 2001 #Dream Goat/The Same Game May 4, 2001 Season 2 (2001-2003) #07 Christmas Everyday December 12, 2001 #08 Boys in the Band/Hex Games March 1, 2002 #09 Boy Toy/Inspection Detention March 8, 2002 #10 Action Packed/Smarty Pants March 22, 2002 #11 Timvisible/That Old Black Magic April 26, 2002 #12 Super Bike/A Mile In My Shoes May 10, 2002 #13 Foul Ballad/The Boy Who Would Be Queen June 7, 2002 #14 Totally Spaced Out/The Switch Glitch July 12, 2002 #15 Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad/Knighty Knight September 6, 2002 #16 Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary/Nectar of the Odds September 13, 2002 #17 Hail to the Cheif/Twistory September 27, 2002 #18 Fool's Day Out/Deja Vu October 11, 2002 #19 Scary GodParents October 29, 2002 #20 Ruled Out/That's Life November 8, 2002 #21 Shiny Teeth/Odd Odd West November 30, 2002 #22 Cosmo Con/Wanda's Day Off January 10, 2003 Season 3 (2003) #23 Information Stupor Highway January 20, 2003 #24 Odd Jobs/Movie Magic January 27, 2003 #25 Love Struck February 14, 2003 #26 Most Wanted Wish/This is Your Wish May 2, 2003 #27 Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad/Engine Blocked May 9, 2003 #28 Sleepover and Over/Mother Nature May 16, 2003 #29 Beddy Bye/The Grass is Greener May 23, 2003 #30 The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker June 27, 2003 #31 Abra Catastrophe July 12, 2003 #32 Microphony/So Totally Spaced Out August 1, 2003 #33 The Big Scoop/Pipe Down September 26, 2003 #34 Crime Wave/Odd Ball October 11, 2003 #35 Where's Wanda?/Imaginary Gary October 18, 2003 #36 Miss Dimmsdale/Mind Over Magic November 7, 2003 #37 Kung Timmy/Which Witch is Which? November 11, 2003 #38 Hard Copy/Parent Hoods November 14, 2003 #39 Chip Off the Old Chip/Snow Bound November 21, 2003 Season 4 (2004-2005) #40 The Big Superhero Wish February 16, 2004 #41 Vicky Loses Her Icky/Pixies Inc. February 20, 2004 #42 Baby Face/Mr. Right March 19, 2004 #43 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour May 7, 2004 #44 Power Pals/Emotion Commotion May 18, 2004 #45 Lights, Camera, Danger!/A Bad Case of Diary Uh June 1, 2004 #46 The Odd Couple/Class Clown June 14, 2004 #47 Who's Your Daddy?/Homewrecker June 18, 2004 #48 Crash Nebula July 2, 2004 #49 Channel Chasers July 23, 2004 #50 Shelf Life September 10, 2004 #51 Fairy Friends and Neighbors/Just the Two of Us November 20, 2004 #52 New Squid In Town/Wish Fixers November 27, 2004 #53 Catman Meets the Crimson Chin/Genie Meanie Minie Mo January 17, 2005 Season 5 (2005-2006) #54 Nega Timmy/Love at First Height February 14, 2005 #55 Truth or Cosmoquences/Beach Bummed February 15, 2005 #56 You Doo!/Just Desserts February 16, 2005 #57 Back to the Norm/Teeth for Two February 17, 2005 #58 The Masked Magician/The Big Bash February 18, 2005 #59 Blondas Have More Fun!/Five Days of Flarg April 2, 2005 #60 Go Young West Man/Birthday Wish May 9, 2005 #61 Timmy's 2D House of Terror/It's a Wishful Life May 10, 2005 #62 Escape from Unwish Island/The Gland Plan May 11, 2005 #63 Hassle in the Castle/Remy Rides Again May 12, 2005 #64 Talkin' Trash/Timmy TV May 13, 2005 #65 School's Out the Musical June 10, 2005 #66 Mooooving Day/Big Wanda October 3, 2005 #67 Oh Brother/What's the Difference? October 4, 2005 #68 Smart Attack/Operation F.U.N. October 5, 2005 #69 Something's Fishy/Presto Change O October 6, 2005 #70 The Good Old Days/Future Lost October 7, 2005 #71 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide January 16, 2006 #72 Fairy Idol May 19, 2006 #73 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators July 21, 2006 #74 Timmy the Barbarian/No Substitute for Crazy November 25, 2006 Season 6 (2008-2009) #75 Fairly OddBaby February 18, 2008 #76 Mission Impossible/Hairicane March 8, 2008 #77 Open Wide and Say Aaagh!/Odd Pirates March 15, 2008 #78 Odd Squad/For Emergencies Only May 10, 2008 #79 Cheese and Crockers/Land Before Timmy May 24, 2008 #80 The Fairly Oddlympics August 1, 2008 #81 King Chang/The End of the University August 5, 2008 #82 Sooper Poof/Wishing Well August 7, 2008 #83 Wishy Washy/Poof's Playdate August 15, 2008 #84 Chindred Spirits/Vicky Gets Fired November 30, 2008 #85 9 Lives/Dread 'n' Breakfast November 30, 2008 #86 Merry Wishmas December 12, 2008 #87 Wishology May 3, 2009 Season 7 (2009-2010) #088 MiceCapades/Formula for Disaster July 3, 2009 #089 Anti Poof July 10, 2009 #090 Birthday Bashed/Momnipresent August 14, 2009 #091 Add a Dad/Squirrelly Puffs August 21, 2009 #092 Fly Boy/Temporary Fairy September 29, 2009 #093 Bad Heir Day/Freaks and Greeks September 30, 2009 #094 Crocker Shocker/Super Zero October 1, 2009 #095 Dadbracadabra/Timmy Turnip October 2, 2009 #096 One Man Banned/Frenemy Mine October 16, 2009 #097 Playdate of Doom/Teacher's Pet April 3, 2010 #098 Chicken Poofs/Stupid Cupid April 10, 2010 #099 Double Oh Schnozmo/Planet Poof September 11, 2010 #100 The Boss of Me/He Poofs, He Scores September 18, 2010 #101 Manic Mom Day/Crocker of Gold September 25, 2010 Season 8 (2011-2012) #102 Love Triangle February 12, 2011 #103 Spellementary School/Operation Dinkleberg February 26, 2011 #104 Invasion of the Dads June 18, 2011 #105 A Fairly Odd Movie Grow Up Timmy Turner July 9, 2011 #106 Take and Fake/Cosmo Rules July 11, 2011 #107 Food Fight/Please Don't Feed the Turners July 12, 2011 #108 Lights Out/Dad Overboard July 13, 2011 #109 Old Man and the C-/Balance of Flour July 14, 2011 #110 Beach Blanket Bozos/Poltergeeks August 15, 2011 #111 When Losers Attack October 15, 2011 #112 Timmy's Secret Wish November 23, 2011 #113 Meet the OddParents December 29, 2011 #114 Farm Pit/Crock Talk August 5, 2012 Season 9 (2012-2015) #115 A Fairly Odd Christmas November 29, 2012 #116 Fairly OddPet March 23, 2013 #117 Dinklescouts/I Dream of Cosmo April 14, 2013 #118 Turner and Pooch/Dumbbell Curve May 11, 2013 #119 Terrible Twosome/App Trap June 8, 2013 #120 Force to Nature/Viral Vidiots June 22, 2013 #121 Scary GodCouple October 19, 2013 #122 School of Crock May 26, 2014 #123 Cosmonopoly/Hero Around July 7, 2014 #124 A Boy and His Dog Boy/Crock Blocked July 8, 2014 #125 Finding Emo/Dust Busters July 9, 2014 #126 The Past and the Furious July 11, 2014 #127 Let Sleeper Dogs Lie/Catastrophe July 14, 2014 #128 Jerk of All Trades/Snack Attack July 15, 2014 #129 Turning Into Turner/The Want That Got Away July 16, 2014 #130 Dimmsdale Tales July 18, 2014 #131 Love at First Bark/Desperate Without Housewives July 21, 2014 #132 Stage Fright/Gone Flushin' July 22, 2014 #133 The Bored Identity/Country Clubbed July 23, 2014 #134 Two and a Half Babies/Anchor's Away July 25, 2014 #135 Dog Gone/Turner Back Time July 28, 2014 #136 Weirdos on a Train/Tons of Timmys July 29, 2014 #137 Lame Ducks/A Perfect Nightmare July 30, 2014 #138 Fairly Odd Summer Tales August 2, 2014 #139 Man's Worst Friend February 6, 2015 #140 Fairly Old Parent Beginning March 28, 2015 Season 10 (2016-2017) #141 The Big Fairy Share Scare! January 15, 2016 #142 Whittle Me This!/Mayor May Not January 29, 2016 #143 Girly Squirrely/Birthday Battle February 19, 2016 #144 A Sash and a Rash/Fish Out of Water September 12, 2016 #145 Blue Angel/Marked Man September 13, 2016 #146 Animal Crockers/One Flu Over the Crocker's Nest September 14, 2016 #147 Clark Laser/Married to the Moon September 15, 2016 #148 Booby Trapped September 16, 2016 #149 Certifiable Super Sitter February 18, 2017 #150 Dadlantis/Chloe Rules March 25, 2017 #151 Crockin' the House/Tardy Sauce April 15, 2017 #152 The Fair Bears/Return of the Losers May 20, 2017 #153 Knitwits!/Dimmsdale's Got Talent? June 3, 2017 #154 Which is Wish/Nuts and Dangerous June 10, 2017 #155 Spring Break Up/Dimmsdale Daze June 17, 2017 #156 Cat 'n Mouse/Chip Off the Old Crock! June 24, 2017 #157 Fairy Con/The Hungry Games July 8, 2017 #158 Space CaDad/Summer Bummer July 15, 2017 #159 GoldiCrocks and the Three Fair Bears/Fancy Schmancy July 22, 2017 #160 Hare Raiser/The Kale Patch Caper July 29, 2017